I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by BubblySweets
Summary: Gray's reflects his and Juvia's relationship. Is he ready or is he not?


I really love the song I Can't Help Falling In Love With You by Elvis, like a lot. I want it to be my wedding song someday! ;-; I also got inspired to write this while it rained all the back in April, and never finished it then my Senpai with a few words motivated me to finish it and make a lot of changes to it, now that there's more Gruvia moments. And this story I wanted to sort of be a reflection of everything. And well I tried…

I hope you all enjoy.

~Bubblycutie

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima owns it all. Nor do I own Elvis' song. ;-;

 _Dedicated to: xBrokenxDollsx_

* * *

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in._

It was a pretty peaceful night for it being a day before the war. A small nip is in the air gone completely unnoticed to the black haired male. A lot has happened in the past couple years that deemed unbelievable. He figures everyone is on the edge due to the heartfelt story their first master-Mavis gave them. This war could really kill them, but it was known for Fairy Tail to never give no matter how damaged or hurt they were. This was probably the moment why Ur and Ultear did their sacrifices for him to live.

Yeah, a lot has happened in the past years. Losing his loving parents, loving master, and what could have been a loving sister takes a huge toll on a teenager. After losing his master, he swore he could never love someone because it could kill him or her. Every member of what he called family sacrificed for him. What was so special about him anyways? Even though _he_ could not see it, he knew for some odd reason _she_ could. A smirk fell upon his lips. How in the hell did she worm her way into his life? He closed his heart with a sold gate.

He really should not have dismissed that fortune telling punk warning him about having troubles with water and a woman. He probably even jinxed himself, but he can't blame her. It did make him feel better to blame her. It was her fault she joined Phantom Lord.

 _Her_ fault for being apart of that plan.

 _Her_ fault for fighting him.

 _Her_ fault for falling in love with him.

 _Her_ fault for-

He could say it was her fault for so many things, but the only problem is it really wasn't her fault. Seeing her for the first time felt weird in his insides. He could have left her fall to her death, but seeing her fall triggered something. His stomach or was it his heart felt like it dropped as well. His brain just yelled save her when she fell off the roof. When the rain finally cleared up, he was shocked that she never seen the sun. A fuzzy feeling filled his stomach when he saw her eyes sparkle; he didn't like it so he asked if she wanted to continue fighting, but then she fainted.

He was so shocked when she asked him if it was all right to join Fairy Tail. A small chuckle escaped him. He should have realized what he was getting himself into, but at the same time despite being cold, he did not have the heart to reject at her blushing face. When she helped them find and save Erza showed a lot of courage since they used to be enemies. He did try his best to ignore the faces she would make whenever she daydreamed or glare at another girl who talked to him.

The parade took a huge turn his life. When he heard from Cana that Juvia sacrifice herself so Cana can defeat Freed, it made his stomach turn and heartstrings pull. That moment he felt that it was dangerous to feel anything for that girl. She could get hurt on his behalf. That point admiring her outgoingness should be from afar. In his opinion they did have the best float in the parade.

His favorite face of hers was when he made her try the caramade frank. She was really ungraceful unlike how she usually is. He for sure did not like it when she yelled that she loved him, or made weird things with his face. Then came the S-Class trails, he was pretty amazed at the fact she was eligible to participate despite only being in Fairy Tail for a little while. By that point he eventually grew accustom to her crazy attics. She really fit in with Fairy Tail. He remembers Loke giving him smirks every time he had mention Juvia. It was getting annoying.

The stupid girl broke her leg for him to stop Meredy from killing him. After rescuing her from Ultear and Meredy, that familiar feeling came back. She turned a bit scary when she bounced back as if nothing happened to her. All he wanted to do was smack her on the head repeatedly and scold her for doing stupid things. He never got the guts to thank Juvia for doing what she did. He has no idea what she told Meredy and probably will never know. Meredy likes to call it her little secret.

Of course, with his luck, Lyon came with his guild to see if the rumors were true that they came back and are alive. Only two steps into Fairy Tail, he came across Juvia and supposedly fell in love at first sight. Just the sight of him sweet-talking to her made his blood boil. Gray came to the conclusion he still hated Lyon even though they made amends. Of course, the three of them got stuck together when Lucy needed help with the Infinity Clock. All he could hear and assume that Lyon was plagiarizing another poet's love poems to Juvia. Yep, he hates Lyon.

When he met Ultear and Meredy again after being trapped for seven years, he never tell anyone, but he felt like he had a family again. When Grand Magic Games came around, and she surprised him that the guild came to cheer him and the other on. It made him smile, and that annoying feeling came back when she asked if they could get lunch. Of course, the like the pest Lyon is, somehow created a Juvia-radar and tried to steal her away from him. That feeling came back, and this time made him feel nauseous. Arguing back and forth gave him a hardcore headache. What made things worse, Juvia never understood that Lyon had a crush on _her_ not him! Then Erza had the balls to say he needs to stop thinking with his fists and figure out his feelings.

When he did the unison raid with her, he never felt anymore powerful than that moment. He could hear Erza's voice telling to figure out his feelings since a unison raid can be created on a bond. After they won the GMG, he decided he was going to tell her. Bad timing came upon them, as dragons attacked. Everything went as a flash; he remembered her mumbling about her butt. It was now or never; even though he was not in-he still felt something he never felt before. Before he could get a word out, a dragon aimed at her and everything went black. The last sound he heard was her scream.

It still pains him; he never got the full chance to really make a family connection with Ultear, like how he does now with Meredy. He stills feel bad on the way he rejected Juvia. He just panicked, but he was glad her spirit was still up. He thought she would give him the cold shoulder like deserves, but instead called him by her nickname for him and demand that he should not be rude to the people of Magnolia and to smile. She shocks him yet again. This time he was able to thank her, and smiles.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life too_

Next couple weeks were crazy, but doable. Juvia having magic that compliments his magic made jobs easy. The best part was, he did not have to pay for any damages. He has to admit Juvia's cooking is pretty good maybe a better than Mira's. Of course, he would never mention that. Those buns were good despite the fact Elfman took some and he accidentally ate a bread bun of himself. The buns reminded him of when she made a scarf for him for a weird anniversary she came up with. Little did everyone know, he actually kept the gifts. Yes, that includes that embarrassing god-forsaken pillow which is in his closet. He probably used it once or twice. He doesn't know how she did it, but it was the first time since Ur died he smiled on that day. She made it possible.

Being the one of the best duo teams, Master had sent Juvia and himself to help rescue the councilor only to fail. It was weird not hearing Juvia chatter about nonsense. She was silently. Finally, she expressed that she had a bad feeling. To ease her, he put his hand where she had hers around his waist and said he was with her. He had to say something to reassure her because he had that same dark feeling.

His world shook up when he found his father-Silver was almost alive. So many emotions exploded in him. He never thought he would ever see his father again. That is until Silver had explained that he was only a puppet and not really alive and that Keyes was the one controlling him. Gray will forever hate himself that Juvia carries that burden that she killed his father for him when he could not. She got poisoned from killing Keyes when she turned into her water body.

And how does he repay her? Yeah, after Fairy Tail disbanded they both headed to find a place to stay at. They became independent mages. They lived with each other for six months. Those six months, he never thought he could see anyone more naked then himself. He learned all her quirks. She wakes up early to read and drink her favorite tea. Than when she knows he'll wake up, she be cooking breakfast and making coffee for him. They trained, and went on jobs together. It felt…nice to him. He regrets not telling her the markings of the Devil Slayer magic was getting bigger. He regrets that he took longer on the Avatar job for Erza then expected. He regrets hurting her and making her rain come back. He was right at the beginning. He does not deserve her. He owes her many explanations. He hates the fact after they got everyone back together to rebuild the guild; he went off with Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Erza to find Master Makarov without telling her.

He broke his promise to himself he would not do it again within two days. Ain't he a keeper? Now that everyone is back together including Master Makarov, and a war was about to start. Glaring at the chocolate treat he had in his hand while taking a bite; the only new promise he could make was-

"Gray-sama?"

That shook him out of his thoughts, questioning he turned his head over his shoulder, "Juvia?"

"Want some? "It also sort of felt rude to not offer her some.

It took a lot for him not to laugh at her mumbling about his 'leftovers'. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, made him realize how beautiful she really was. He really is lucky to have her by his side.

He bite his cheek to make himself speak, "I'm…really thankful that you're here…"

Her surprised face said it all. It really was now or never:

"For always being besides me…" These were not the greatest words in the world. Kill me now.

"Ah..no..Juvia.."

This was probably the first he left her speechless and for real this time it's now or never, "When the battle's over, I'll give you my answer…for now let me focus."

He could feel her warm smile, "Yes."

A slow smirk drew across his face as he thought about what Natsu said. Focusing his eyes straight ahead.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve too…wait for me Zeref…E.N.D…." he spoke with confidence. After the battle, now he knows how he feels; she deserves the right to know how he feels. Because he's in-

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *

I am trash, I'm sorry if everything was out of order or out of character. ;-; I hope you all still enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
